Remember
by cattycahill
Summary: A girl dragon slayer? About the age Natsu should be? And she looks Familiar? I suck at summaries. Please no flames. First fanfic. NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, some others... I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember**

6 years ago

Natsu's POV:

"You don't believe me, do you!? DO YOU!?" I heard a girl scream from inside a building. "YOU THINK I'M LYING!" She screamed to whoever was in there. I was curious, so I walked in.

I saw a girl who looked about the same age as me, about eleven or so, with golden brown hair. She was wearing a peach unbuttoned button down t-shirt with a navy blue tank top underneath. A black skirt that looked like it could flare out when she spinned. And a little white bag that went across her shoulder that went down to the other side of her body.

Then she turned around and saw me. She then screamed out "HE'LL BELIEVE ME! HE WILL!"

And I got really annoyed so I screamed right back at her "BELIEVE WHAT!? I JUST GOT HERE!"

"THAT ALL THE DRAGONS DISAPPEARED! I KNOW YOU KNOW THIS!"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" Then a new girl showed up, and she had a really deep red color for her hair. She was wearing a white dress and some armor on the top half of her body.

"KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!" She yelled. The other girl shut up immediately. So did I, but don't tell anyone.

"What do you mean I would believe you?" I asked, not sure what she wanted.

"That all the dragons disappeared." she said nonchalantly, but I could see the sadness behind it.

"I don't believe you. Igneel has to be here somewhe-"

"Igneel is gone, pinky. So is Harmonia, and Metalicana, and Grandine, a-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! HE HAS TO BE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"I SAID STOP YELLING!" Screamed the red headed girl.

"YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!" The brown headed girl retorted.

"ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled a girl with white hair. she was wearing some black clothes and she seemed really scary.

Melody's POV

"FINE! Believe me or not, It's true. They're all gone. Nothing will change that." I said so quietly only pinky, demon girl, and the warrior could hear. Then I ran down towards the river I'd seen on my way there. I ran as fast as I could. I heard a voice calling for me to wait, but I didn't stop. I kept running, feeling my skirt billowing in the wind. i could feel the tears escaping.

No one believes me. Not even Pinky, and I know he knows this. Why is he denying this?

"Hold on! Wait! AAAHHH!" I heard him scream, so I stopped and looked back. He was tumbling down the hill. And a few seconds later, so was I.

"AAAHHH!" We both screamed, as we fell into the water. Thankfully it wasn't even three feet deep. Once I surfaced, I waited for him to, then I tackled him.

"YOU IDIOT! I was trying to avoid falling into the river!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT FOR NOT MOVING OUT OF THE WAY" I slapped him across the face several times before he turned the tables and pinned me down. "AND BESIDES, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TELLING ME ALL THE DRAGONS ARE GONE!?" he screamed and tried to punch me, and missed several times before actually hitting me and making my nose bleed.

After that I threw him off of me and went and sat down by the grass, making my clothes all muddy.

I started crying, no one believed me. No one. not even that pink haired boy, he should believe me. He's like me. A child of a dragon.

He sat down next to me for a few minutes before talking to me."It's only a bloody nose. Nothing to cry about." Said the boy. I punched him over that comment. "What was that for?" he asked me.

"I'm not crying over my nose. It's the fact that no one believes me. Not even you. You're just like me. A child of a dragon. You should know this. AND I'M NOT CRYING!"

"I do believe you. I just don't want to." He replied glumly. "My name's Natsu Dragneel. And yes, you are." He said with a smile.

"I'm Melody Quick." I introduced myself, and smiled back at him.

"Why do you call yourself that?" He asked. obviously confused.

"Because I was raised by the Music dragon Harmonia. And Quick because of how fast and light on my feet I am. You saw how fast I was running, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I wasn't out of breath when I tackled you, was I?"

"No..."

"My point exactly." I said with a smile. Proud of what I could do.

"Oh." Was all he said.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence. "Hey, can I ask you something?

"Sure. What is it."

"If I ever come back here, will you promise to remember me? And the song I'm about to sing to you?"

"Sure. I'll try to remember the song, no guarantees though. But I will definitely remember the girl who tackled me my first day here." He said with a kind smile.

So with that I started to sing the tune Harmonia first taught me. The Trust Lullaby.

Now

When I had finished, I told Natsu that I might visit sometime, just to see if he kept his promise. But that was almost seven years ago. I'm sure he forgot. But I'll go any way, out of curiosity.

There's Chapter One of Remember, Hope you like it. ^-^ Sorry if they seem a little ooc.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melody's POV

"Bye guys, see you in a few weeks." I say to my guild, Night Animal.

"Later Melody" "See you soon." "Promise not to get into too much trouble." "Bye-bye." I hear as I walk out the door. Time for the long walk from Mt. Hakobe to Magnolia. I'm "Visiting my Aunt Deina."

It's gonna take me a whole three days to get there. But it's has been a while. I'm checking on on Natsu. Just to test him. I'm sure he's forgotten already. Looking at it now, I guess it's silly of me to think he'd remember. Oh well. I've always been optimistic.

3 Days Later

Natsu POV

"'Sup Natsu?" Who was that? It wasn't Lucy, she's sick. Gray and Erza went on a mission together. Wendy's with Carla, both are talking to Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, and Elfman. The Thunder Tribe is late, again. And everyone else is drunk.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She said kind of sadly. I turned around, and saw a girl about the same age as me. With honey blonde hair, a peach unbuttoned button down top, and a navy blue tank top underneath. And black boot cut jeans. She looked so familiar, I just couldn't figure it out.

Then Mira looked over and I guess she was feeling evil today so she yelled loud enough for the whole town to hear, "Natsu, who's your girlfriend?" She said it with an innocent smile, too.

Before I could respond, the girl said "I'm not his girlfriend. He doesn't even know my name."

"That's not true, I know your name." I stated. Then something started in her eyes. Hope? "It's...um...Hannah?" She then Burst into tears, and ran out.

"Smooth move Natsu. Making a girl cry. And under five minutes too. Isn't that a record or something?" Says a very drunk Cana.

I couldn't take seeing some running out crying, so I ran after her. Hearing Mira's remark "Here we go again."

Melody's POV

He doesn't remember. He promised. I heard someone calling after me. "Wait, hold on. AAAAAAAAAAH!" This time, I move out of the way, but he grabbed onto my foot. And so we were tumbling down, again.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" We both screamed as we fell into the water. It had risen since last time, but not by much.

I didn't even bother trying to tackle him, I just got out, accepting defeat, but I still screamed at him. "Why did you grab my ankle when you went rolling by?" I asked as calmly as I could after he surfaced.

He climbed out of the river and shook himself off before answering me. "I thought it was a rock. My bad." He says as he sits down next to me.

"It's fine." I say as we sit there for a few minutes. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you want to know how I know your name?"

"Yeah. That's kinda been bugging me since I don't know your name." He says. We sit there for a few more minutes. "Aren't you gonna tell me how you know my name?"

"Do you really wanna know?" I ask. He nods, so i start to hum.

Natsu's POV

She starts to hum a pretty tune. One that I can vaguely remember. So I start to hum along. When she's done I compliment her. "That was really pretty. But I still don't know why you know my name." After I said that, I saw her look so sad.

"You were even humming along, and you promised." Now she was in tears. "I'm not telling you my name until you remember first."

Somehow that triggered a memory. One I like, but I'm not proud of. Only because I was beaten up by a girl. Now I understand.

"I'm sorry, I just wish you kn-"

"Melody Quick." I cut her off.

**Hope you like it so far. Sorry if Natsu is a little ooc. ^-^ I promise it is Nalu, Gruvia, Gale etc. I just have to get this stupid prologue out of the way. By, I'll say Chapter 5, I'll start the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ Natsu POV_

"You...you...you remember?" She asked, completely confused. "But...you just...and I...But..." She starts stuttering. "Nevermind. I'm just glad that you remember me." she says quickly.

Then she starts staring me in the eyes. "So." She says with a smile almost like Mira's. "Who do you like."

I instantly feel a blush creeping up my neck. So I do the only normal thing to do. I put my hand behind my neck and start smiling. "What...why would you think...who would I..?"

"Just curious." She says with the same smile as Mira. She starts running, no, bad word, more like flying, up the hill.

It took me five minutes to get up the hill and to the guild. By then she was talking up a storm with Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia and Wendy.

_ Melody POV_

"Hi, I'm Melody." I say to a group of girls who look nice...some a little drunk.

"Hi Melody." says a pretty girl with long white hair. "I'm Mira. This is my little sister, Lisanna," she says pointing to another pretty girl with short white hair. "That's Cana, the brunette, Juvia is the older bluenette and Wendy is the younger bluenette." she says pointing to each one.

"Hi everyone." I say with an innocent smile.

"Hi Natsu." Mira yells. I turn to see a still very wet Natsu. "Why didn't you tell us Melody was coming?" Mira accused. I would have gotten the stamp." Mira pouted.

"The guild stamp?" I ask a little nervously.

"Yeah, we saw you several years ago, and you ran out before the guild Master could give you approval." Mira explains.

"Oh. Um. About that..." I trail off, lifting up my sleeve. "I'm in Night Animal..."

"Aw. I can't believe they got to you first." Lisanna pouted.

"Oh, they only got me last year. I was, um, walking around aimlessly." I stutter. At that point, Natsu decieds to come over and ask Mira for some water.

"Why are you asking for water? Couldn't you just, you know, ring out your little vesty thingy ma bob?" I ask as unsarcastically as I can.

I can hear Mira snickering really quietly in the background. "Natsu, you better not let Lucy find out." Mira calls out to him.

Before he can turn around, I see a blush creeping up his neck. Within three seconds flat I am in front of him and questioning him. "Who's Lucy? Is she your girlfriend? Can I meet her? Where is she? What does she look like? Is she a magician? What kind of magic does she use? Do you like her?" I ask and twenty miles an hour.

"She's a friend. No. Maybe. Home sick. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Yes. Celestial. And no comment." Natsu answers me.

I stare at him in disbelief. No one can ever follow me when I'm like that. As I process this information, his answer to my last question lingers. I start smiling and I must have looked like an idiot. "When you said 'No comment'..." I trail off, making sure he knows where I'm going.

"Um, I'm gonna go see if Lucy's alright. Bye." He says, trying to beat me at my own game, distractions.

"Really? Can I come with? Please please please please please please PLEASE?!" I ask.

"Why..?" He asks. In a very skeptical tone, I might add.

"Cause I wanna meet her." I say as innocently as humanly possible. Making my voice so sugary sweet, I think I might have a cavity. AND CUE THE PUPPY POUT!

"Alright, fine. You can come with." He says. I always win with the puppy pout. So we leave the guild and head out to go meet this "Lucy" girl.

**Hi guys. Sorry this one took a while. I had a writers block. But, I need a few new characters. This is for the plot that will begin in a chapter or two. I won't update until I have these characters.**

**If you enter one for a Guy, he is either going to end up with Melody, or another selected OC.**

**If you enter a Girl, she is either gonna be best friends with Melody, or it is gonna be one of those Lyon/Gray relationships where they are best friends.**

**If you enter an Exceed (Melody doesn't have one) Please tell me it's color. you don't have to fill out a form for this one. Just name and color and any additional details you want me to know about it.**

**Here is the form:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Is he/she a magician:**

**If so, what kind of magic:**

**If make magic, what kind of make magic:**

**Are they in a Guild:**

**If not, would they like to join Fairy Tail:**

**If so, name of guild:**

**What they look like:**

**What is their back story:**

**Thank you. ^-^ Remember, I refuse to upload any more chapters until I get at least 1 OC.**

**I do not own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melody POV

As Natsu led the way to Lucy's apartment. I got a feeling that Natsu goes over there more that he should. There was a little thing right near the water and it was wide enough to stand on with both feet and still have some room. So i do the only natural thing. I started walking on it.

I heard Natsu mutter under his breath "You and Lucy will get along perfectly fine." After a while, I see a boat with a few guys in it. It looks like they were a little scared of what I was doing.

"Be careful Lu-" and then they stopped. I couldn't figure out why until they rephrased. "Be careful doing that."

"Why do I need to be careful?" I call out to them as they pass by. "It's plenty wide."

The way I replied must have left them speechless. I turn around to start following Natsu again, and he is just staring at me like I just killed someone.

"What?" I ask innocently. "All I did was reply."

"But...did they just...did you...nevermind?" He says and keeps on walking as if nothing had happened. After a while he stops in front of a red house.

"We're here. But let me ta-" That's all I heard before I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Says a cracked voice. So I open the door and walked in, hearing Natsu saying something.

**And that is where I will stop for now my readers. BUT! I have a poll up on my profile. I will be starting another story. But of a different anime. Please vote. Untill next time. I know it's kinda short. But I had to stop somewhere**


	5. Chapter 5

Based on the reviews, I already know that you will be mad at me for this chapter... BUT! All will be revealed eventually. *cue evil smile* Anyway, I really needed to get the story started. This is where all of the couples come in. The Poll that is on my profile (thank you mcangel1976) will be up until July 6th. And now I will type something from somewhere and if you know where it is from you get to choose the first official couple that get together. Couples you can choose from. NaLu, Gruvia, RoWen, FreAnna, MirAxus, EverMan, GaLe, JeRza, and CaPpy. You can't choose AlBis because they already have Asuka

"Bingle bongle dingle dangle lickedy do lickedy da ping pong lipy toppy to ta."

You also have to know who said it (actor) and who it was meant for (character).

Challenge for fun. Say that outloud in front of someone and try not to laugh at their reaction. And now the story. ^-^

One week after the visit to Lucy's

"Hey Melody!" I hear a familiar voice shout. So I stop talking to Mira and turn on the stool to have my suspicions confirmed.

"Who are your friends?" Mira asks with an innocent smile and a voice that is anything but. I can hear the venom dripping from each letter. "They seem nice." She continues while wiping a glass.

"Tara?" I ask "Where's..." I trail off as I see him walk in and sit down with us, practically glaring daggers at me.

"Hey." Is all he says. He has a way with words, doesn't he?

"Hi, Shun. Look, I know I'm in trouble with you guys for not contacting at all, but, I made some new friends. And I'm thinking of leaving Night Owl to join Fairy Tail." I blurt out in such a hurry that only they would be able to decipher it.

They stare at me with blank faces. That means absolutely nothing with them. It means that they are processing good or bad news. Then, Tara puts on a huge smile and I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. And I smile to.

"So you aren't mad?" I ask, a little skeptical of the smile. She looks at Shun and then back at me, and then she bursts out laughing. Judging by the way Shun looking at me, I would say that my eyes huge, my smile is gone and my face has gone pale.

"Of course we're not. If we were mad, we would have given you some form of injury already." Says Tara. "We came here for the same reason. But you might want to call Night Animal and tell Master Joe. He might be a little cross with you because you said you were visiting your 'Aunt Deina.'"

"Oh yeah. There was a problem with Aunt Deina." I say. Noticing their suspicious glances. So I continue. " There is no Aunt Deina." I look at them and they stare at eachother, then at me, and back to each other again, and start laughing. Again.

"Will you guys stop that, It really creeps me out. And you guys do it all the time." I complain.

"Sorry Mels. But I find it absolutely hilarious." She looks at my blank face. "You reaction." She specifies. "The paled face?" She specifies even more.

"I give. Who is he?" She asks. Now I am really confused.

"Who is who?" I ask with a scowl on my face. I can see the wheels churning in her head. Shun just sitting there watching it all unfold.

Me being me and hating talking about crushes, I quickly smith topics. "So Shun, have you asked yet?" I ask with an evil gleam in my eyes.

He just sits there, head down, trying to cover his blush. At this point, a certain white haired she-devil decides to introduce herself.

"Hi. I'm Mirajane. But most people just call me Mira." She extends her hand as if to shake. Tara takes the hand and shakes with her own innocent smile. Two she-demons. I shudder at the thought.

"Tara. And this guy is Shun." She says, introducing Shun and herself.

"It's very nice to meet you two. How long have you known Melody?" Mira asks.

"About, 2, 3 years? Something like that. We met when we get other showed up at Night Animal at the same time. Then Shun showed up a few days later." Tara explains.

Just then, Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray come in from their mission. Lucy looks my way and give me an evil smile. She did it. She finally did it. It took me a long time to get her to do it. I look at Grey and notice he seems a bit tired. Erza looks smug. And Natsu looks... like Natsu. Juvia starts walking up to Grey. "Grey-sama. You went on a job without me." She whines.

"I always go on jobs without you." He says blatantly. "It's nothing new."

"Grey-sama is so mean." Juvia exclaims and goes away.

"Welcome to the craziness that is Fairy Tail." I say arms spread out, as if to show off the guild hall. "Lets go talk to Master Makarov about switching guilds." I say as I get up and show them to the office.

That is it for now my lovelies. As promised, whoever does the thing at the top will get to choose the first official couple in the fanfic. Although I am already hinting at some... who's gonna do it? Please pm it to me. Don't do it in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys. What's up. I'm sorry I haven't posted in few weeks, but I don't really have a set day for posting stuff, it's actually more like when i have a chance/feel like writing. Anyway, Since no one has done the challenge yet, or no one has yet to figure it out, I will have do a different one. The other one is canceled. you have to figure out what this is from.**  
**"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies i feel in my belly. You can be the captain I can be the first mate." Name what it is, and who said it. Again, couples are NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, RoWen, FreAnna, EverMan, MiraXus, and CaPpy. Or you can send in an OC for my character, but that's unlikely. I forgot to mention this before, the story takes place after the Grand Magic Games, so Melody is a few years older than Natsu. She isn't 7 years older because she was originally two or three years younger than Natsu when they first met. So right now she is four or five years older. Random Moment: I am watching a video right now, and it is about military troops reuniting with their families and i am really trying hard not to cry because my sister is in the room with me. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

_ Melody Pov_

The Master of the guild, Master Makarov, lead us back into his office. "Now, tell me how your guild works." Makarov said.

"Well, Night Animal is a beginner guild." I start to explain. "For any kind of business. Like The trading guild Love & Lucky. Or wizarding guilds, like this one. The first Master is Jude, and his original intent on starting the guild was for money. But then he realized the change he was making for young people. He had a daughter, I think her name was, um, it started with an 'L' I think. He started the guild in honor of her. Anyway, It's a starter guild to get young wizards and young inventors started on their careers. I've been there for about six months trying to figure out what guild would be in my best favor. Then I remembered that someone in Fairy Tail made a promise to me. So I came to visit." I finished explaining.

The Master just looked at us like he was assessing us. So Tara spoke up. "There's a new master now, the previous one died protecting the guild. We didn't get to meet him, but we heard many good things about him from the other guild members. The new Master is really nice. He was told he was gonna be the new master by the council since Master Jude had died suddenly." Tara defined.

After a few moments of silence, the Master said "Well, now that you have clarified why you want to switch guilds. I just have to call the Master of the guild and then you three can switch guilds." The Master said.

He got out the Calling Lacrima with the help of Mira, and we called the Master of Night Animal. He was glad that we had found a guild that would accept us. He said it was okay for us to switch guilds. It was kinda sad when he erased our guild marks, but Mira gave us new ones. Tara got a silver one on her back near her left shoulder. Shun got his in black over his heart.

I got mine in midnight purple on wrist. I got it there because that way, I only have to turn over my wrist, and I'll smile. After this, Mira leads us back out to the Guild's hall so she could announce it. "Everyone, may I have your attention." Mira called out. "We would like to welcome three new members to the guild. Tara Moonlight. Shun Nightwing. And Melody Quick." She finishes with a smile. We just stand there, kinda awkwardly while everyone else starts cheering and drinking.

Lucy comes over to me to ask about my guild mark. I show it to her. "Wow, you picked out such a pretty color." she says. Then I look at her like I did back on the first day we met. Curiosity and knowingly, I whisper something in her ear, and she blushes saying "Not yet. But soon."

I look over at Tara next and show her my smug smile. She starts blushing and shaking her head. Can any of my friends do anything right? And then, all of the sudden, the bells start ringing.

**That is it my lovelies. I love playing Uncle Rick with the cliffhangers. I was watching episode 86 or 87, I can't remember, but I absolutely fangirled when Grey and Erza came back. Anyway, remember the last challenge has been canceled. No more. But out if all of you reading, none of you have seen Doctor Who. Shame on you. But seriously, no more challenge. Sorry the chapter might be short. I kinda get carried away with the notes. Bye-bye for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay people, this is way later than usual but oh well. I was up in Colorado and had no computer or cell service for a week. Anyway, congrats to mcangel1976 for getting the challenge. The couple that they have chosen will get together within the next two chapters or so. Thank you mcangel1976 for your help on what to write. Jeez, more of you need to make yourselves known to me so I can ask someone else for help. OH! I never said this. Thank you raf-lily for your two OC's that I'm using. Now to the story.**

_Melody__ POV_

I hear bells and I don't know know how to react. I see some people sighing as if they're annoyed. Some are cheering even louder, probably to cover up for the people who are sighing. And then there's Cana Alberona. I don't really talk to her much, but she's a major alcoholic, as in, she can drink a whole barrel in about twenty minutes. She looks mildly annoyed. I brush it off, thinking it's nothing. I have more important matters to take care of.

"What's going on? Why are the bells ringing?" I ask Mira. Who happens to be happily wiping a short glass with little swirly designs. She apparently decided not to answer so I went to the one person who was shouting the loudest of all. Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, why is everyone so loud?" I ask. He then proceeds to look at me as if I just asked him a weird question which he finds idiotic.

"The bells are for Gildarts' entering the city." Natsu replies and immediately goes back to cheering as loudly as humanly possible, maybe louder.

"Guildarts?" I ask. "Who's th-" Is all I manage to get out before he runs off to go "greet" whoever was coming Of coarse greeting for him was asking whoever it was to fight him. But only if they're stronger.

I walk over to Tara and shrug, trying to answer her curious glance. She looks annoyed to an untrained eye, but I can see it as clearly as day that she is a little scared. For some reason, she is the only one who can hear bells chiming in her head when danger is approaching. Well, as far as I know she is the only one.

I glare at Shun who SHOULD be with her, but is currently chatting with Gray. He catches my eye and and then realizes WHY i'm glaring at him. He excuses himself from Gray and goes over to calm down Tara, who is now hyperventilating and freaking out everyone who has noticed.

Just then, a man with reddish-brown hair enters the guild. Natsu challenges him by coming at him with a "Fist of the Fire Dragon." The man catches Natsu by the head. The HEAD! And tosses him like a like a ragdoll to one of the guilds walls. He then proceeds to sit down on a stool and ask for a beer. Mira happily obliges.

From the corner of my eye, Cana attempts to leave unnoticed. Unsuccessful. The man notices and immediately runs over and smothers her. Just like Juvia would do to Gray if she was allowed. I hear her screaming "GET OFF OF ME! STOP SMOTHERING ME!" and other such things to get the man off of her.

By now I have found Lucy in this chaos known as Fairy Tail. She is sitting in a corner daydreaming. I walk over to her wondering what she was thinking about. "Hey Lucy."

I call to snap her out of her daydream. "What were you thinking about?" I purr as she finally completely snaps out of it.

"Oh nothing." she mumbles as she rubs a new bracelet. I know it's new because she showed me all of her jewelry when I went over to her house. She notices me staring at it "It's a gift from Natsu." Which kinda makes sense a little. It's a wood bracelet with red beads. The pendant is the natural color of wood with a trim of red. It is a flame.

As she mumbles it, I see a light blush on her cheeks. I give her a suspicious look and a playful smile and her blush grows. She just looks away and claims he saw it and thought she would like it. She does of course, but for a completely different reason than what Natsu probably suspects.

Just then, Natsu appears all smiley, a little too happy for someone who just lost. Especially in his case. "Hey Lucy, are you wearing the bracelet I gave you." Lucy keeps looking down and mumbles a yes and shows him.

When he asks the question, I notice a small blush forming on his cheeks. Once he gets his answer, he says he's gonna go hang out with Guildarts and runs off.

"You know, he was blushing a little too." I say in a sort of tone that would be described as playful. That makes her blush which is already tomato red turn into a scarlet that is about as deep as Erza's hair. Maybe a shade deeper. I question her again on why Natsu got it for her, and she doesn't answer. So I leave to go back to Tara and Shun.

Tara seems to have calmed down quite a bit. In fact she's so calm, she's glaring daggers at Shun for abandoning her. And Shun is now the one freaking out. Mainly because Tara is so calm. I chuckle and the two of them. The rest of the day is fairly normal. A few bar fights. Some guys trying to hit on Mira and Lisanna. Elfman hitting the guys who try to hit on Mira and Lisanna. Although, I hadn't seen Lucy much for the rest of the day. She must have gone home.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go home for the day." I tell Tara and Shun. As I exit the guild, I go down to the park and see Lucy. Kissing someone. Then they turn and I can see who It is. Not even I could see this coming. And I'm me. That's saying something.

**Hey. Cliffhanger. You guys probably know who it is. But you are all WRONG! It's not Natsu. I can guarantee that. I know. I'm evil considering that it was the only option for well. See ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack. Yes I'm evil. Leaving you to cling onto such a HUGE cliffhanger. Sorry, i'm tired right now 'cause I just got back from freshman band camp. All of you giggling at that, you try holding your arms up in a 'power v' for twenty five minutes, then rushing to pick up your instrument (mellophone, look it up) and holding it twenty degrees up. Not parallel to the ground. My shoulders are sore. Anyway, yeah I'm tired. Soooooo. Who do you think it is? Let's find out, shall we?**

_Melody POV_

As they turn around to get up, I notice two things. 1.) The guy looks a little sleazy. And 2.) Lucy's eyes are faded enough to where you can tell she's drugged, even from about twenty feet away. The guy must have noticed, 'cause he started eyeing me. Like some kind of machine part, and he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

I get that look a lot, and usually the guy try's to flirt with me, and is shot down. Very quickly, I might add. But now, I am so thankful that all of those other guys taught me how to deal with pests. Lucky for me, I know everyone's schedule, by approximation, and which way they go home. Natsu, Happy, and Gray should be on their way here. I just have to hold this guy for a few more minutes.

He starts toward me, dragging Lucy along with him. Me being the 'polite little girl' that I am I wait for him to get there, and greet him with a smile. "Hello." I say politely, making sure to look a little naive.

"Hello." He replies politely. "What is a pretty, young lady like yourself doing out here all alone at this time of night?" He asks, faking concern for me. I do my best to keep the grimace out of my smile, and he doesn't notice it.

"Well, I was on my way home and I got a little lost. You see, I'm new to town. Second day here, actually." I explain, trying to sound so innocent, it almost seems fake. The entire time I'm thinking:_ Natsu, Gray, hurry up. i have like, forty seconds before I'm drugged._ Luckily for me, they are walking by just out of earshot if I scream. Stall a little longer.

"Well, If you could tell me where you live, I could show you home." He says calmly. I can see Lucy. _God she looks so pathetic and weak willed right now._ I hate having to see her like that. Come on Natsu and Gray, hurry up.

"Oh, um, I just need to know how to find the Cathedral and I can find my way from there." I try to talk my way out of street names. I don't know the town that well yet.

"Well, maybe I could walk you home?" He asks. Tightening his grip on Lucy. I look in my peripheral vision to see that Natsu, Gray and Happy are practically right above me. So I take this chance to get their attention

"AAAAAAHH!" I scream as loud and as high as I can and push myself to the ground. Making a scene is definitely NOT what this guy was looking for. He then gets really mad and launches himself at me. Letting go of Lucy. Trying to scramble to my feet, I trip and end up back on the ground.

"Why you little," He says as he tries to pin me to the ground. By now, Natsu and Gray are running down the hill to get to us. I look over to see Lucy, crumpled on the ground. Eyes open enough to where you can still see her faded eyes if you look.

I look back to see Natsu and Gray going ape on the guy. I almost felt sorry for him. Then I looked back at Lucy and and completely lost all sympathy for the guy. The only reason I stopped Gray and Natsu was to make sure the guy wasn't dead. He was still conscious. He started to yell at me even. "You little brat! You let me think that you were an innocent little-"

"Shut up, will ya? No one wants to hear what you have to say." I interrupt him. He looks at me with wild eyes. "You seriously don't think that I am a sweet little innocent girl, do you?" I question him. "Just look at me." I say, gesturing to what I'm wearing. Which happens to be a very gothic looking outfit. Black leather jacket, over a dark purple tank top. Dark red mini skirt and knee high combat boots. "How does this give you the impression of sweet little and innocent?" I say with a smirk. "You're an Idiot." I say and walk back over to Lucy, whom Natsu and Gray are just now noticing.

The guy was left speechless. By the time the authorities got there, I don't know who had more bruises. The guy, from his beating from Natsu and Gray, or me, Trying to keep Natsu and Gray from beating him up again after what he did to Lucy. When they asked me how I got the bruises, I pointed to the two boys whose hands and feet were tied and explained that they're only tied 'cause I got tired of holding them back. He nodded in understanding and took the guy away. The kind man also did a drug test on Lucy and told us that it'll wear off in a few hours, and that she needed some sleep.

As I thanked the kind man, Natsu scooped up Lucy and said he was gonna take her home, and asked if I would come with. I say sure and and follow him. We walk to her house in silence. Once we're inside - I climb through the window and unlock the door for Natsu - he puts her in her bed and covers her with her comforter. I assume that's all he needed me for, so I get up to leave, but he stops me. He asks me a question with his head down enough to where his bangs are covering his eyes. "Melody? How did you know she was in trouble?" His tone is serious, but concern is bleeding into it a little.

Well, I left and I like to take the long way to my house and that way goes by the park. I saw Lucy sitting there, her head turned, and I thought she was reading. But then I noticed her body was being pushed, so I looked again, and that guy was making out with her. Then they got up and I got a good look at the guy and Lucy, and I notice that the guy looked a little sleazy and Lucy was drugged." I explain and continue to explain the rest of the story.

He looks up and has a little smile on his face. "Thank you so much for saving her." He says so quiet, I can barely hear it. He looks like he's on the verge of tears, so I ask if I can step out to send a message to the Master. he nods and looks at me gratefully. So I step out and use Sing Message to tell Master at the guild. When I come back inside, Natsu's eyes are a little pink from the tears he's shed.

"Master said to put some ice on her forehead to help the drugs leave her body." I say softly. Bringing in an ice pack wrapped in a towel to put on her forehead. When I'm done, Natsu asks me another question. This time he's blushing a little and is trying to hide his face in his scarf.

"Hey Melody," he says quietly.

"Yes Natsu?" I ask, curious as to what he'll ask this time.

"Do you, I mean, do you think, that Lucy, uhm, do you think Lucy likes me?" He mumbles, trying to hide his voice.

"Of course she likes you. You're one of her best friends." I say softly, as if trying to encourage him that he's not hated.

He shakes his head, "No." He says. "As more than a friend." He says so quiet, I can barely hear it.

"I'm not sure." I say, lying. "You'll have to ask her when she gets up." I finish. "I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow." I call, heading out the door. I look back, and he sits there, dumbfounded. So I close the door, and head home.

_Natsu POV_

As Melody leaves, I just sit there, shocked that she wouldn't tell me. I know she knows the answer, considering how much just a smirk from her will make Lucy blush. Girls are so annoying sometimes. After a few hours, Lucy stirs in her bed. She sits up and looks over at me, then around her room. She looks confused, probably because she doesn't know how she got there.

She just sits there for a while, then gets up, and goes into the kitchen to get some water. When she come back, she sits down on her bed. "Hey, Lucy?" I start. Getting her attention.

**And I am going to be mean because my fingers are tired. Two chapter in one week. You guys should feel lucky. Thats more than I usually write for homework. :P **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I know I wasn't gonna do one for a while, but I actually have time so yeah. What did you think of my last Chapter? I would like it if you would review, so I have some reader's input. Like just a simple ****_This was okay but you could..._**** or****_ cool story _****or whatever. Just something? Anything? No? okay...**

_LucyPOV_

I wake up from a haze. The last thing I heard was a very high shrill scream and then Natsu crying out. I was in the park. I looked at Natsu, then I look around the room. I got up to go get some water, thinking it was only a dream. When I come back, I notice Natsu fidgeting a little. Brushing it aside thinking it was just him trying to sit still. I sit down on my bed, still sipping the water. Liking the way the cool liquid trickled down my throat.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu says, snapping my attention back from it's wandering.

"Yeah Natsu? What is it?" I ask, wondering what he's about to say.

He buries his face in his scarf, trying to hide his already pink cheeks. He mumbles incomprehensible words. "Natsu, speak up, I can't hear you through your scarf." I say, trying to coax him out of his scarf. It's kinda cute how he tries to hide being embarrassed in the scarf. Like a little kid trying to hide themselves in their mothers skirts, or behind her leg.

"Uhm, do you, I mean..." He trails off and mumbles again. Still hiding in his scarf. But now he's looking down, trying to hide the fact that he's hiding in his scarf. I decide to go and sit next to him, hoping to hear what it is that he's saying. When I sit down next to him, he just stays silent.

"Natsu, What are you trying to say?" I ask in the calmest voice I have ever mustered. I was only slightly annoyed, so it wasn't that hard. He just sits there quietly. "Natsu, Just tell me." I say softly and quietly, as if there were someone else in the room and I didn't want them to hear. He still just sits there. I sigh and start to get up, but Natsu holds my hand down and starts to talk.

"Will you just sit with me for a while?" He asks, head still down. I nod and sit back down, wondering why he would ask me to sit with him for a while. "I want to ask you something." He says.

"Will you actually tell me this time?" I ask. Maybe a little coldly, but he was starting to get a little annoying. He nods, doing his best not to go back in his scarf. This action brings a small smile to my face. He's trying, at least.

"Lucy. Do you know you were drugged?" he asks in all seriousness. I sit there shocked. "Melody found you in the park with your eyes dilated. Some guy was-"

"Stop it." I say, cutting him off. "I thought that was just a nightmare." I say, starting to tear up_. It had to be a dream. It had to. _I look Natsu in the eye, and know, it wasn't a dream.

I start to cry. Natsu pulls me in and comforts me. I try to bury my head in his scarf. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm here for you. I always will be." He says softly, caressing my head with his hand. I fall asleep in his arms.

He must have put me back in bed, because I woke up in it the next morning. I see that Natsu had fallen asleep on the rug. Then it all comes back to me. All that had happened last night. I whimper a little. Natsu must have heard, because he starts to stir. He must have stayed all night to make sure I was okay. He stays asleep for a while longer, long enough for me to make breakfast. When he opens his eyes, I greet him with a smile.

"Morning Natsu." I say. He wipes the sleep out of his eyes and gets up. "Do you want some breakfast?" I ask him, knowing very well that he does. "I made pancakes and eggs." I say, trying to coax him out of my room to eat. He's not a good person to be around if he's hungry.

He walks in. The first thing I notice: he's shirtless. "Hey Lucy?" He says kinds groggily "Can I ask you something?" he continues, still a little sleepy, so I'm a little scared of what will come from him.

**I know. Same kind of leave off as the last chapter. Deal. Thank you all for reading. ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. I'm back. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. School just started. Blah blah blah and all that stuff. Yeah, common excuse, but it's my freshman year so. Yeah. Sorry. So, anyway guys. Look. I know how in the last chapter I asked for a review or two, but if that offended you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to. It's just that I only get reviews from two or three people, so I usually have their input on the chapters. I wanted other's inputs so I could become a better writer. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was looking for attention. Please don't hate me?There's also a new thing. This chapter is the end of NaLu getting together. So next on my list is Gruvia. I need an Idea as to how to get them together. You gotta pm the idea to me. If you review it, I won't even bother to look at it. Also! Has anyone ever heard the song 'Pika Girl' by S3RL? It's really good. So, here's the next chapter. OH! If you haven't read the chapter with a major rejection, there's a spoiler in here. Fair heads up.**

Lucy POV

"Sure…" I say very wearily. "What is it?"

He mumbles something incoherent. "Can you say that again?" I ask. He nods and mumbles, again. I think quieter this time. "Speak up Natsu. I can't hear you." I say getting really annoyed. "If you're just gonna mumble it then don't bother to bring it up." I finish and turn back around. Only to find Natsu right behind me.

He grabs my hand, looks straight into my eyes and says "Lucy, don't, move." My eyes widen, and he notices. He then slowly starts to smile, and ends up on the floor of my room. "Luce, the look on your face! Ahahahahaha!"

"Jerk. I'm going to the guild. Stay here or leave, I don't care. Can't stop you anyway." I say, and just walk out the door. Halfway to the Guild, Natsu catches up to me.

"Luce," He says, sorta panting. He must have run all the way. Idiot. "I really do need to talk to you." He continues. "Can we go down to the park real quick?"

I look at him and think what does my - er, the - pink haired idiot want now? "Fine, but I have to be at the Guild in half an hour. Something about Juvia getting depressed."

He has us sit under the big tree in the middle of the park. "Lucy." He starts. "Ever since we first met, I knew there was something in you. I just didn't know what it was. I knew there was potential for you to call up more than one spirit once I found out that you were a cele mage. But there was still more potential I couldn't figure out. It wasn't until Melody started teasing me about it that I figured it out."

"Natsu." I say, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Lucy," he says, looking equally deeply into my eyes. "I realize what that potential is." He says with a small smile and a light blush. "It wasn't the potential in you. It was the potential in me. The potential for me to admit it. I love you." He finished.

I just sat there, shocked for a few seconds. Then, I smiled. More like smirked. "Took you long enough." I waited a few seconds before continuing on. "It's been obvious since the grand magic games." I finish. My smirk had grown into a full on smug smile. After a few more seconds, I leaned in, and kissed him. Then, me being me, I got up and started to walk away.

Natsu recovered quickly, catching up within fifteen seconds of me walking away. He came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "So is this yes?"

"Absolutely. Now lets get to the guild, or I'll be chewed out by Mira." I said and started to run to the guild. Natsu started running as well. He could run faster than me, considering I was wearing my boots, but he stayed next to me, and I knew he wouldn't leave.

When we got to the guild, I had seconds to get to the bar. "Sorry Mira, Natsu had to tell me something."

"It's okay Lucy. Everyone in the guild already knows." She said with a smile. I give her a weird look and she pointed at Warren. "Natsu had Warren connect the conversation you two had to the guild speakers." She explained. I sighed and just shook my head, dropping the conversation.

Melody and Juvia were also sitting at the bar with us. Melody was smiling with the biggest smile I have probably ever seen on anyones face. And this smile was produced by two things. Both included me. One was obviously what happened with me and Natsu just now, and the other was a sketch that she has been working on for weeks.

"Melody, being the Music Dragon Slayer, what all can you do?" I ask out loud. She looks up from her sketch, smiles, and goes back to sketching. "Are you gonna answer?"

"Nope."

"Will I ever find out?"

"Eventually."

"Tomorrow?"

"...Sure, why not?"

I turn my attention to a very happy Mira and a slightly depressed Juvia. "So what's wrong Juvia?" I ask, only half expecting a response from Juvia.

"Juvia is sad... because... even Lucy... could get the guy... she... liked to... notice... her, and say... he loves... her. And the one... Juvia likes won't... even give Juvia... the time of... day." Juvia said in between sobs. I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or as an insult, so I'll just ignore it for now.

"Juvia, did you ever consider that maybe Gray doesn't like clingy girls? Maybe if you went on a mission for about a week or so, and only make small talk with him, he'd find you more interesting." Melody pipes up.

"How would… Juvia know how… to make… small… talk?" She asks, still sobbing. Right after she finishes, Melody smiles. Now, knowing Dragon Slayers, especially ones like Natsu and Gajeel, when they smile with a determined look in their eyes, it never means anything innocent, sweet, gentle, or good. In other words, trouble.

"Melody, what are you planning?" I ask skeptically. Immediately after I said this, she held up a Request from the board that she must have had for a while. "Looking for five young wizards to come and help me get my daughter back. 500,000 jewel. Could be anywhere from three days to three weeks." I read out loud. "Sounds easy enough, but who would be the fifth wizard?" I ask. "With you, me Juvia and Mira, that will only be four."

She starts grinning again. This time it looks, if at all possible, even more devilish than the one she smiled before. "Not, a, problem." She says and starts scanning the room. "Hey Levy!" She yells before I have a chance to stop her. "Do you wanna go on a quest with the four of us!" she yells all the way across the guild.

I can see Levy thinking this through. She stole a quick glance at Gajeel, and looked back asthma us. "Sure!" She called back at us. I knew it would be an easy job. Not many bandits in that area they are probably in the northern woods surrounding the area.

"Okay everyone, be here at nine tomorrow morning. If your not here by nine, then just go down to the station and wait for us there." She said. And with that I knew that we were in for a long two ir three weeks.

**Okay. You now have something to look forward to. ^-^ Again. School stuff. I have been working on this for about three weeks. So there you go. What does Melody have in store for those four unfortunate souls. Find out whenever I feel like letting you find put on Remember. Oh yeah, I'm writing an original story, do you want me to post it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back. So at the bottom of my last chapter I asked y'all if I should post my original story up. I don't think anyone saw it so I'll post it at the top. Do you guys want me to post my Original story on fanfiction? I already have a few chapters of it. P.M. me if you want to know more about it. Any ways, heres the next chapter. Enjoy. ^-^**

Melody Pov

"Are you guys ready? I ask as I arrive at the station. I'm such a good leader. Being late and all. Oh well.

"I already looked the the geography of the area we're going. I would say that they're at the north end of the forest. Probably a mile or two in." Levy explains

"They'll probably have lookouts posted about 40 or 50 yards in front of the camp." Lucy says. "So we should try to find a back way to the camp, if at all possible." She finished

"Plus, we should all look like we are just going on a picnic." Starts Mira. "So that if they find us early, we could just look innocent and say that we were just on a picnic."

"More than likely," Continues Juvia. "They will capture us and take us to their camp, which we should let them. Juvia can escape since she is made of water and she can release you four." She explained.

"And then we use our magic to save the girl and get back to the mansion" Finishes Levy. "But if they don't capture us on our stroll,"

"Then we just skip the getting captured and escaping bit." Lucy concludes.

I look at the four of them for a little bit. They just stand there, waiting for me to say something. "You four planned this, didn't you." I ask. My response was a couple seconds of giggling from four girls. "Thought so. Lets just go." I say. They continue to giggle.

We get on the train and I can already feel the nausea getting to me. I take my seat and get my bottle out. I push the button that has the little music note and it drops out a pill.

"What's that?" Levy asks, obviously curious.

"A gift from Harmonia." A begin. "She gave me a pill bottle with the symbol of every dragon slayer. We all naturally get motion sickness, no matter what. So this is a bottle that measures the amount of skill each Dragon Slayer has. Once registered you have to do it every month. Otherwise it deactivates, and you have to register again. With skill level comes motion sickness. The stronger you are the stronger the motion sickness. I'm average for a Dragon Slayer, so mine isn't as bad. But Natsu, poor thing. He must have it really bad, same with Gajeel." I finish. Now it's my turn to giggle. "I'm right about Natsu and Gajeel, aren't I?" They just nod.

The rest of the ride goes on and we discuss what we're going to do for every possible situation on the job. They catch us trying to sneak back, we fight and go back the next day. They catch us trying to escape, fight them off, get the girl, and run. Juvia can't get out of whatever they're gonna use to trap us, we're screwed. And so on and so on.

The train gets to the city about three hours later, and I leave the train with only a headache. We get to the man's house and he tells us that his daughter was kidnapped about three days ago. "The local authorities looked around the area, but couldn't find a single trace of my little girl, nor her captors. Please, please save my daughter." The man begged.

"Don't worry," Mira said. "We'll get your daughter back." She said with her sweet smile. The rest of us just kind of shuddered at the thought of what Mira could do with that sweet smile of hers.

We head out to the northern forest, and camped out behind their camp. Which was a little hard because they had a magic veil covering their camp. They ended up capturing us. We used Juvia, and we finished them off in about three days. Starting when we got there. The man's daughter was about seven years old, had long auburn hair. Her pale green dress was dirty, but if it were clean, and her face as well, she would have been very pretty for someone her age.

We get her back to her father, and he is overjoyed and a little confused. "The local authorities couldn't find a single trace of her, how could you five?"

We stood there and looked at each other, the only reason we were able to find them so easily was because a magic veil is part of script magic so Levy decoded it for us, but we didn't tell them that. "We're just that good." Mira said with her 'sweet' smile.

"Thank you, anyway. Here is your reward." He says and hands us the money he promised us.

"Thank you" I say gratefully. And with that we head to the hotel I had reserved right before we left.

**Yay, chapter done. You're welcome. ^-^**


End file.
